


Pine Scented Popsicles

by merrysmutmas



Series: Tumblr Fic Requests [1]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: BDSM, Chard, Consent, D/s, Dom/sub, Episode Related, F/M, Smut, accidental squirting, dom ben, mild bondage, request, sub leslie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5765512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrysmutmas/pseuds/merrysmutmas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben is annoyed that Leslie is being so persistent about the 'Chard' stall at the Farmers Market. He decides to initiate something they had discussed but never put into action before. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Based on a Tumblr request(my first- YAY!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pine Scented Popsicles

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: Hi can I request a Dom/Sub Leslie/Ben fic? Please and thank you!
> 
> Sure ya can buddy. This is my first attempt at writing anything BDSM related so please let me know what you think.  
> \--

“I am your boss.” Ben growled lowly, standing beside the bed. “And you will follow my instructions”.

Leslie moaned, reaching for Ben and spreading her legs wider as she tried to pull Ben towards her on the bed.

Ben climbed on top of Leslie, straddling her and pinning her arms above her head.

“Number one” Ben growled against her ear. “You will drop this ‘Chard’ nonsense.” Sucking on her neck Ben reached up to loosen his tie and then pull it over his head.

“Ben” Leslie breathed, pushing up against her husband and trying to gain some friction.

Ben ignored her and instead looped the tie around her wrists in a figure eight, binding them together. “Number two, you will address me as _Sir_ and you will do everything I say.” Leslie moaned again, whimpering slightly as she felt Ben’s fingernails scratch down her skin before rubbing in circles over her nipples.

“Do you understand Leslie?” Ben growled, his eyes dark.

“Yes” Leslie whimpered, arching her back and pushing her breasts into Ben’s hands.

Ben twisted Leslie’s nipples, the motion sending shock waves straight between her legs. It was almost more pain that pleasure and Leslie’s eyes widened, while her mouth dropped open.

“Excuse me?” Ben raised an eyebrow, his eyes dark and lust filled in the low light of the bedroom.

Leslie paused for a moment, confusion passing over her face briefly before realisation lit up her face.

“Oh.” Leslie panted as her chest began to rise and fall more rapidly. “Yes _Sir.”_

Ben grinned and lowered his lips to Leslie’s. “Good girl.” He murmured before pulling away.

Leslie tried to hook her bound hands around Ben’s neck and pull him in for a kiss but Ben pushed her hands back down above her head and moved down her body, taking a nipple in his mouth and sucking on it.

“Ohhhh” Leslie moaned, thrusting up against Ben. For someone who needed to be in control all of the time, Leslie loved being dominated by Ben. Especially when he was like this. She could see his erection straining in his boxers and knew that he was getting off just as much as she was.

Ben moved off of Leslie and took her other nipple between his teeth, biting down gently before he rolled his tongue over the hard little bud.

“Open your legs.” He whispered against her breast.

Leslie’s eyes shone as the question escaped her lips. “Sir?”

Ben moved between Leslie's legs and pushed her knees up until they hooked over his shoulders.

“I am going to lick your pussy now Leslie.” Ben paused, his face inches away from where she needed him the most. His eyes stayed locked with hers and his hot breath tickled at her already wet centre. “And I will tell you when you can come.” Leslie’s eyes rolled back slightly, Ben’s dirty talk was making her pussy ache and she just needed him to touch her there already.

“Hold your legs” Ben ordered and Leslie obliged, slipping one foot at a time into the loop her arms were making with her wrists tied together.

She was essentially bound and incapable of moving, her knees hooked over her elbows, hands tied together and Ben inhaled deeply as he took in the sight of Leslie, beautiful Leslie, her hair a mess and her lips red and swollen from the passionate kisses they had shared.

-

As they had pulled into the driveway, Leslie still frowning and staring stubbornly out of the window, Ben had felt annoyed that she was being so persistent about this Chard stuff. She wouldn’t drop it and they had ridden most of the way home in silence which was so unusual. Ben liked Leslie's ability to throw her heart and soul into a project but this was something else. She was on a witch hunt about this. Ben shook his head slightly, his wife was nuts sometimes, she either gave it her all or, well, she gave it her all.

Ben had an idea flit across his mind as the car came to a stop. They had only discussed it before, but it seemed like now was the best time to try it out, Leslie all stubborn and needing a release and Ben all frustrated and wanting things to be done his way.

Taking a deep breath, Ben had undone his seat belt and turned towards Leslie, whispering their code phrase. “Pine scented Popsicle”.

Leslie’s head had whipped around, her lips parting and her eyes flicked from Ben’s down to his mouth. She had bitten down on her lower lip, her frown all but gone as a pang of longing passed over her face. She knew exactly what that phrase meant. They had discussed it before, but so far the situation hadn’t arose. She was nervous but she knew they had established a code system. All she had to do was say red light and Ben would drop it, stop what he was doing or break character.

‘It had been a long day’ Leslie thought to herself, Ben words still hanging in the air. There was a moment of silence before Leslie had met Ben's gaze.

“Green light” She had breathed.

 

They had barely made it in the door before Ben had stripped Leslie of all of her clothes and kissed her, hot and hard, pushing her against the wall, her naked form a stark contrast to his still fully clothed one.

 

-

Now she was all his, her legs hooked over her forearms, her eyes searching his with a mixture of excitement and desire. Ben slowly parted Leslie's wet lips and flattened his tongue, dragging it from her entrance up towards her clit, causing her to buck into his mouth.

Ben sucked her clit into his mouth and probed it gently with his tongue. Leslie tossed her head from side to side and pulled her thighs closer towards her chest giving Ben access to the entirety of her. She loved the feeling of Ben’s mouth on her, the soft swipes of his tongue, the scratch of his stubble on the sensitive skin on the back of her thighs. He was a master at this, knowing exactly what she wanted, and how to give it to her.

Ben looked up and locked eyes with Leslie slipping his tongue directly down into her pussy, thrusting down so that he was fucking her with his tongue.

Leslie moaned loudly as Ben lapped at her inner walls, his tongue twisting and pushing over the soft flesh. Leslie she wished she could push his head further in, feel his quick tongue everywhere. God she loved him. Leslie felt the pressure building inside of her and knew her orgasm was approaching.

“Sir?” Leslie panted raising her head off the bed as much as she could in her position. Ben ignored her and shifted his head so that he could use his fingers to rub in small circles on her clit while he delved into her with his tongue.

“Sir please” Leslie begged, her pussy beginning to throb.

Ben fumbled around with his zipper while his tongue ran over and through Leslie’s soft folds.

Adjusting himself slightly so that he was kneeling, Ben angled himself down and plunged into Leslie in one swift motion.

Leslie cried out, he was so deep and she felt so full with him. Her thighs pushed against her breasts as Ben continued to pump into her. He pushed himself on top of Leslie so that he was braced over her like he was doing a push up. He stilled himself, ignoring Leslie's moans and attempts to thrust up on him. Leslie twisted her fingers in his hair and panted.

“Sir _please._ ”

Ben pushed down slowly, surrounding himself in her wet heat. Once he was fully inside, he stilled again. Ben raised his head and captured Leslie’s mouth in a firm, hot kiss, his tongue swiping over hers before he sucked her lower lip into his mouth.

Ben placed a trial of wet kisses from Leslie's lips, along her jaw until he reached Leslie's ear.

“Tell me what you want.” Ben growled, his voice low and heavy with lust.

“You” Leslie breathed. “I want you.”

Ben frowned slightly, lifting his hips and slamming back into her again before stilling himself.

Leslie cried out. She knew what he wanted to hear.

“Sir,” Leslie gasped. “Sir I want you to fuck me.”

Ben grinned and lifted his hips again. He began to thrust down into her, picking a fast pace that had Leslie babbling incoherently.

The feeling was building inside of her and Leslie tried to find something to grab onto, needing something to anchor herself as her bound state meant she had no leverage, only able to lie back and absorb the pleasure.

Ben was grunting, his hips slamming into Leslie's, his cock pushing all the way into her, she could feel him everywhere at once.

“Sir” Leslie gasped out. “Sir I’m going to come.” Ben lifted his head and captured Leslie mouth in another kiss, their lips meeting sloppily.

“Not yet” Ben grunted. He was setting a punishing pace and Leslie wasn’t sure how long she could hold on.

Biting down on her lower lip, Leslie tried to fight off the feeling building inside her, her kneecaps were up by her shoulders and she tried to make a mental note to tell Ben how much she enjoyed this position but right now her brain was all fuzzy and all she could think about was how good this felt.

Ben was so close, he was trying to hold out so that Leslie would beg him. He liked it when she was submissive like this, he felt like she needed to not be in control sometimes.

Ben transferred his weight to one of his arms and his knees and undid the tie binding Leslie's hands. Leslie wound her arms around Ben's neck and pulled him close for another kiss.

Ben pushed down on the back of Leslie’s thighs and she spread her legs wider, knees almost touching the bed. Ben once again began to thrust, hard and fast and it wasn’t long before Leslie spoke again.

“Sir _please”_ she begged, her eyes meeting Ben’s.

Ben grunted, he could feel Leslie's orgasm was right there, she was holding out as best she could but she was so close, she just needed a breath of air to push her over the edge.

“Come for me now Leslie” Ben said through clenched teeth and Leslie came, crying out, a mixture of his name and the words ‘sir, yes’ and ‘oh god’ falling off her tongue.

Ben thrust once more into Leslie and emptied himself into her, the feeling so overwhelming his arms gave out and his face landed in the crook of Leslie's neck. Leslie’s inner walls continued to pulse and twitch around him and Ben panted, completely spent.

Leslie lowered her legs one at a time and wrapped her arms around Ben, stroking his back as his breath returned. Leslie's walls were still gently throbbing and as she moved, she felt Ben slip out of her. She felt the slickness between her legs and a moment of fear passed over her. She was too wet. Did she just get her period?

Ben felt Leslie stiffen underneath him and rolled off of her, turning the light on as he moved. They both sat up and peered down at the soaked sheets. Leslie ran her fingers through her folds and peered at the clear liquid that coated them. It definitely wasn’t blood, and she didn’t think it was pee.

Leslie suddenly blushed all over and Ben’s head cocked slightly as he smiled.

“Is that-?” He began.

Leslie nodded and turned to Ben, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

“Looks like you made me squirt _”_

Ben’s lips curved into a smile.

“Is that so?” He asked cheekily, an impish grin on his face.

Leslie smiled back at him.

“Oh Yes” She said said, a sultry smile playing across her lips. “Thank you Sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to prompt me at
> 
> http://cloudstreesandtheoceanfloor.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
